Once In a Lifetime
by InfiniteRing
Summary: After a long argument, you leave you now Ex-Boyfriends. What lies in store?
1. The Man With The Umbrella

Once In a Lifetime

By: _InfiniteRing_

I walked in the rain, head hurting… heart pounding. The things I saw, heard, and said…linger in my head. _How did I let this happen? It was a once in a lifetime thing! And…and I blew it. _I sighed, it was still raining, and people were walking all around me. Holding umbrellas, laughing, kissing in the rain…I was in Paris, France. A place I have always wanted to go to, a place of love, a place of suffering. Like they say, "When we suffer, we do it in silence…and the world likes it that way, we just…fade" I didn't notice, but someone covered with an umbrella, when I did notice I didn't care, I just wanted to be alone. "Ah, Paris, the City of Love, but also a City of Heartbreak, when you have love, you also have heartbreak." A man said, with an Swedish accent. "When we suffer, we do it in silence…and the world likes it that way, we just…fade. It's how we die, how we grieve…" I said my voice weary from crying. Luckily he couldn't see my tears form the rain, my heart stop pounding. "So Miss, what happened? Why are you crying?" the man asked "I-I'm not crying, it's the rain." I said, shocked that he knew. "But, you're under an umbrella." he said. _Wow. I am such a blonde on the inside._ I mentally slapped myself, and said "Oh, yeah…by the way my name is Avery." his face lit up "My name is Ethan. A woman said I would meet an Avery and will comfort her. So, what's wrong?" Ethan asked. _What DID happen? What caused me to run outside in the rain, and why dose Ethan's voice sound like I know him?_ "Well…it's a long story…" I said, looking at the man. He was my age, dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes, he looked like Pewdiepie, your favorite youtuber. "I have time." Ethan said. Then it hit you, he was Pewdiepie's brother.


	2. What Happened

**_Once In a Lifetime_**

**_Chapter 2 _**

I decided to keep my mouth shut about knowing Ethan… I am excellent at acting, so he couldn't tell. "Well…I moved here with my friend. His name is Ryan…we were more than friends I guess…" I trailed off Ethan looked at me with concern "Are you ok Avery?" he asked. "Fine…so, I got a movie audition. And I got a part, but he said 'It's either me, or your movie' So. I picked my movie. And…and he kicked me out." I said, starting to cry. Ethan wrapped me in a long soothing hug. I was kind of shocked; Ryan never, ever hugged me like this. I didn't wrap my arms; instead I put them on his chest. "Do you need a place to stay? I have a guest room at my house…" Ethan said. _Was he inviting me to spend the night? Oh, what the hell! I'm single anyway._ "Sure, that would be nice…thanks Ethan." I said, no longer crying. Instantly after that my phone buzzed.

"**_Come Back, I'm Sorry…"_**

It was a text from Ryan…

Me: **_"No, I coming for my things when you're at work"_**

Ryan: **_"OK…Where will you stay?"_**

Me: **_"I'm not telling you! You'll come there and take me to your house! Leave me alone!"_**

"Shall we go?" I asked Ethan, looking him in the eye "Taxi! TAXI!" he yelled. There was soon a Taxi in front of us. Ethan opened the door "My Lady, you taxi waits" Ethan said. I grabbed his hand and got in, before I let go, Ethan kissed my hand. I was pretty sure my heart skipped a beat _Maybe…Ryan wasn't a Once in a Lifetime thing…_

**_That's it guys! Chapter 2! These will come out every Saturday! _**

**_REMEMBER; I have school, so this maybe late sometimes. BYE! _****_J_**


	3. How long will you stay?

When we got to Ethan's apartment…I looked in marvel. It was the most expensive on in Paris! "So…how long do you think you will stay? I just wanted to know…so when I go grocery shopping." Ethan said. "I-I-I don't know…" I said. "Stay as long as you need…mi casa, su casa….did I say that right?" Ethan said in a happy tone. "Yeah…pretty sure." I said giggling. "To the penthouse" he declared, _THE PENTHOUSE!?_ "How, on god's green earth, do you own the fucking PENTHOUSE!?" I whispered "My brother bought it for me." Ethan said. "Oh you mean Felix Kjellberg", _the_ PewDiePie? I'm one of the bros." I said. Ethan was shocked that I knew, but it looked like he didn't care. "What movie, I got _The Fault in Our Stars_; we can go see _If I Stay…_we can go see _Guardians of the Galaxy_, which one?" Ethan asked "EVERY. SINGLE. ONE!" I screamed I loved all of those movies! Once again, another text

Ryan: **_I'll treat you better…I SWEAR please…I love you…3_**

Me: **_Well I don't! /3 you made me make a choice, my career, or you; I'll say…I made a great choice! You know what, this random RISH man, comforted me after I ran off, and were going to see a movie! And he's letting ME pick! He hugged A STRANGER, a girl HE BARELY KNEW better than you ever will! If I have to I WILL get a no-contact order and a restraining order filed on your ass! SO FUCK OFF!_** I was positive I have never texted so much ever before, my cheeks were red with anger, but guess what. He had the balls to text back!

Ryan: **_Yes, I know what I did was wrong…and I'm sorry…it was a jackass decision, I promise, I WILL be better…I want you back…You are my life…my world…you're my everything…Okay? 3_**

"God, you are such a bitch…" I mumbled, thinking no one could hear me "Is HE brothering you?" Ethan asked… looking over my shoulder…his presence over my shoulder was, calming. My face was of course still red, but not with anger, with embarrassment. He was RIGHT over my shoulder. "Do you need a restraining order?" Ethan said "Probably…and a no contact." I said "If I stay… is what I want to see…by the way. Do you have a change of clothes?" I said, closing my phone. "Here" he said giving me cool skater clothes, WITH A BEENIE! "I LOVE beanie! Thanks Ethan!"


	4. Movies All Night

We went to the Cinemas and sat down in theater #1. "I heard they were going to make a second one." I said to Ethan. "Well, maybe we can go see it to, after this, wanna go watch some more movies?" he asked. "By that time, I would be gnawing on you! I'm about to eat a horse!" I said with a smile. "We'll grab some pizza, I got some video games." Ethan said. "LIke what?" I said happily "I LOVE video games." I said "I got _Five Nights at Freddy's 1 ,2 _and _3_, _The Sims 3_ and _4, Tomb Raider, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, _and a lot more!" he said, a smile beaming, and his eyes sparkling. "Ok...it's official, I'm staying at your house forever." I said, he chuckled awkwardly and I giggled. The movie started..._He's so nice….why would he be so nice to a stranger?_

_*after __Guardians of the Galaxy__*_

"_If I Stay _will be starting soon" the unjoyful man said over the intercom. We stopped and got 2 small personal pizza in the lobby, and jumped into _If I Stay_, it was really, really good, but one scene...that one scene. In the midst of the movie, around the end. "Hey," Ethan whispered to me. "Are you alright Avery?" I wiped away a tear. "Yeah, fine…" I said, choking back my tears. "It just hits me...ya know? It hits you that she is going to move one, even if she wants to stay." "..." Ethan was silent after he figured out what I did. After what seemed like days, he said... "Wow, the feels just hit me like a wrecking ball." I giggled, trying not to bust out laughing.

**(SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER**)

After that, she stayed and I told him there is a different book. And that she didn't stay for Adam, she stayed for her future and knew that is what her family would want.

**(CONTINUE READING)**

And he cursed...he realized that and said sorry a million times. "Chill brah, it not like you said 'yo i fucked ya mama'" He stopped and started bursting out laughing his ass off. His laugh was like Felix's, where he took deep breaths that came out weird. Soon, we couldn't breath. After that, we got into a taxi, and headed back to his place.


	5. Back Home

The ride on the way back was quiet, we just sat there in silence. It was super awkward, ya' know? I put in my music, leaving one earbud hanging over my ear, and looked at the dark night. The rain had stop, thank god, and now the moon was barely visible. All I could really see was the moon and one star, it was really beautiful. I grabbed my phone, and took a photo. "You like taking photos?" Ethan asked.

I paused my song and looked at him, in the dark, he was mysterious and enchanting, all I could see was his mouth from the now visible moon's light. So in short, he look very attractive. His dark brown hair was visible only by his mouth. "Yes, I do." I stuttered out, I couldn't think when he looked at me.

Weird right?

"I too love taking beautiful photos, maybe after I beat you in a game, I can show you my work." Ethan said. He smiled with full teeth, they were as white as snow.

"When YOU win? Please, I can beat you with a hand ties behind my back."

"Bring it on shorty."

I laughed, "Ok then too tall." I replied with a smirk. "I'm gonna keep listening to my music."I said, he replied with a nod. I hummed the lyrics to my favorite song. I think I also caught him smiling at me.

When we got in I set down my stuff, grabbed the controller, and took of my shoes. "Ready to meet your maker?" I asked.

"Wait, you're forgetting something." he replied, "I believe you said, 'Please, I can beat you with a hand ties behind my back.'" he smiled a wicked grin.

"Ok, tie my hand behind my back, cause I'll still win." I said, he walked up, and _LITERALLY_ tied my hand behind my back. Then, the game began.

*_After one game of Tomb Raider*_

"HOW DID YOU WIN? YOU HAVE A HAND TIED BEHIND YOUR BACK." Ethan said. I laughed, and so did he. "TELL ME THE SECRET AVERY."

"See, if I told you, I'd have to kill you." I said, as he untied my hand. "Ok, I'm hungry, give me food, and I MIGHT tell you."

"Here." He said, putting down some strawberry and cream pie. "Look at my photos while you eat.

He had so many types of photos, and some had amazing ideas behind them. "I really like your Time Lapse Photography, it's beautiful." I said, a yawn escaped my lips, and he yawned back. "I'm gonna go to bed. Good Night." I said, walking into my room. "Good Night, see you soon." he said, and I closed the door. 


End file.
